Another L
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: [A Sequel of L] "Oh. Kau lupa menambahkan kata senpai."/ "Aku merasa Cagalli bukan senpai-ku. Bukankah senpai lah yang seharusnya mengurus kohai-nya?"/ "Cepat sembuh, hmm?"/ RnR, CnC! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliation.

Standard warning for rated-T fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

000

Didedikasikan kepada semua penghuni fandom Gundam Seed/ Destiny. By the way, thanks for the reviews di **L, **ya! Really, really, really thankies. Semoga sekuel ini sesuai dengan harapan kawan-kawan yang menginginkan sekuel **L **:D

000

[A Sequel of **L**]

**Another L**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Cagalli mengucek-ngucek kelopak matanya pelan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.10. Ia sudah mulai mengantuk; sangat mengantuk. Sayang, laporan yang dikerjakannya belum juga selesai. Dan lagi, ada seseorang yang belum pulang. Ingin rasanya ia menelepon dan menanyakan kabar orang itu. Sayang, harga dirinya yang kelewat tinggi masih menang jika dibandingkan dengan kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya. Tidak biasanya _ia _pulang larut tanpa memberikan kabar sama sekali.

"Arrrgh…. Dia di mana, sih?" ia berseru sembari berlonjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju dapur; hendak mengisi ulang secangkir kopi hitam ke dalam cangkir kosong di tangannya. Kemudian, sambil berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah, ia menyesap kopinya sedikit.

_Tik … tik … tik … tik…._

Cagalli melanjutkan kegiatannya mengetik laporan dalam diam. Pikirannya ia fokuskan pada layar putih berisi tulisan-tulisan di depannya. Namun, sesekali, matanya kehilangan fokus dan melirik jam digital di pojok kanan bawah laptopnya itu.

22.02. Laporan yang diketiknya telah selesai. Namun, orang yang dinanti-nantikannya tak kunjung datang.

Ponsel di sebelah laptopnya sama sekali tak berkelip selama ia mengerjakan laporan. Matanya memandangi sang ponsel selama beberapa menit. Sungguh, apa ia harus menanyakan keberadaan orang itu? Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi….

Secepat kilat disambarnya ponsel itu kemudian men-_dial_ serangkaian nomor.

_Tuut … tuut … tuut…._

Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang membuka pintu depan. Samar-samar terdengar _ringtone_ lagu yang tak asing lagi di telinga Cagalli. Ringtone lagu-_nya_! Secepat dirinya menyambar ponselnya, secepat itu pula ia meletakkan ponsel itu kembali ke tempat asalnya; di sebelah laptop yang masih menyala. Ah, tak lupa, ia mematikan sambungan itu dengan menekan tombol _end call_. Ia kemudian cepat-cepat duduk sembari mengetik sembarang kata di laporan-yang-sebenarnya-sudah-selesai-itu.

Di lorong, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati ruangan ia sekarang. Langkah kaki itu berhenti.

"Cagalli? Cagalli belum tidur?" sebuah suara maskulin terdengar dari pintu ruang tengah.

Cagalli menengok ke arah datangnya suara itu. Di sana, berdiri teman satu apartemennya, Athrun Zala.

Ya, Athrun Zala, pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu kini menempati sebuah apartemen yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ya, Athrun Zala, pemuda yang dua tahun lalu mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di Mechanize Fair itu kini menempati sebuah apartemen yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ya, Athrun Zala, pemuda yang dua tahun lalu menyatakan perasaannya itu kini menempati sebuah apartemen yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ya, Athrun Zala.

Cagalli membalikkan badannya dan memandang tajam pemuda itu, "aku membayar separuh harga. Terserah aku jika aku ingin begadang atau tidak."

Athrun tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel di sakunya; mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat sebuah nama yang membuat sebuah panggilan tak terjawab, panggilan yang mati sebelum sempat ia angkat, "uhmmm … Cagalli meng-?"

"Aku tidak menghubungimu. Ingat itu. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu sama sekali. Aku tak peduli kau mau pulang malam atau bahkan tak pulang sama sekali," gadis berambut pirang itu berkata panjang memutuskan perkataan Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum kembali ketika Cagalli membalikkan badannya dan menutup semua jendela dalam laptopnya kemudian mematikan laptop itu. Ia berdiri dan mengangkut semua peralatannyadi kedua tangannya. Kini, ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Athrun yang masih berdiri di pintu sebelum berkata, "jangan panggil aku 'Cagalli'. Kau itu lebih muda dua tahun dariku, tahu! Sekarang, minggir!"

Athrun masih diam tak bergeming di pintu. Sepasang mata hijaunya memancarkan kasih sayang pada gadis bermata amber di depannya itu sebelum berucap berulang kali, "Cagalli. Cagalli. Cagalli. Cagalli. Cagalli."

"Diam, bodoh! Aku mau tidur. Minggir!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Cagalli menubruk Athrun hingga pemuda itu terjatuh di lorong. Kemudian, dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di ujung lorong sebelah kanan.

Athrun, masih dengan pakaiannya yang sedikit lembab karena udara yang dingin di luar memandangi kepergian Cagalli. Jangan kira ia tak melihat sepasang pipi Cagalli yang sedikit memerah tadi. Kedua tangan besar dinginnya menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Hangat. Cagalli memang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat. Sejak dua tahun lalu.

"Cagalli … kenapa kau selalu membuatku seperti ini?"

Ya, pemuda yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari Cagalli itu masih menyukai gadis itu. Bahkan, kini ia merasa perasaannya semakin besar dan besar. Tiap kali melihat gadis itu, jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang. _Badump. Badump. Badump. _

Setahun yang lalu, ia menyusul Cagalli yang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Fakultas Hukum Universitas December; setelah ia bekerja keras di kelas akselerasi. Gadis itu tinggal satu apartemen dengan Kira yang juga berkuliah di Universitas December; Fakultas Hubungan Internasional. Namun, di tahun kedua kuliahnya di fakultas itu, Kira mengikuti kegiatan pertukaran pelajar yang dilaksanakan oleh Universitas December dan Universitas Ethernal selama satu tahun. Karena keikutsertaan Kira di program itu, Cagalli mau tak mau harus tinggal sendiri di apartemen besar itu. Kira, sebagai seorang _kakak _yang _sangat_ menyayangi _adik-_nya, tak ingin ia tinggal sendiri. Jadi, sebuah keputusan besar diambilnya. Ia menemui Athrun yang dengan sukses diterima di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Desember; satu universitas dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

"_Athrun_, _tinggallah di apartemenku. Tapi, jika kau melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Cagalli, aku akan membuatmu jatuh ke kerak neraka._"

Satu kalimat terakhir yang Kira sampaikan padanya selalu terngiang di kepala pemuda berambut biru itu. Pesan yang aneh, mengingat Cagalli adalah orang yang masih _sedikit _brutal_. _Yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan adalah dirinya, kan? Apa Kira sudah lupa kejadian ia pulang dengan luka memar di kali pertama ia pergi dengan Cagalli? Tak mungkin lupa. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya _overprotective _terhadap saudara kembarnya itu.

Si kepala biru pun membawa barang-barangnya ke apartemen itu; bahkan ketika Cagalli melakukan protes keras. Di minggu-minggu awal, memang terasa berat, mengingat berbagai macam kekejaman yang dilakukan oleh mantan preman Orbu High itu. Namun, setelah melewati sekitar enam bulan bersama di apartemen yang sama, ia menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya merasakan hidup di surga. Setiap hari melihat Cagalli. Setiap hari mendengar omelan Cagalli. Setiap hari melihat pipi Cagalli yang memerah. Setiap hari memasak untuk Cagalli; gadis itu tak bisa memasak. _What blissful days!_

Athrun bangkit dengan senyuman yang lebar. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di seberang kamar Cagalli. Melewati pintu kamar gadis itu, ia mendengar suara samar gadis itu, "Athrun bodoh."

Jika bibirnya bisa berubah semakin lebar, ia mungkin sudah tersenyum semakin lebar.

Sambil melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, ia berkata, "selamat malam, Cagalli."

Di balik pintu di seberang kamarnya, Cagalli sekali lagi berteriak, "Athrun bodoooh!"

000

To be continued.

000

Yatta. Nah, ini dia sekuel L. Tadinya sih mau dibikin one-shot. Tapi tampaknya akan menyenangkan jika dibuat multi-chapters. Jadi, inilah hasilnya. Khukhukhu. Mungkin, banyak yang tidak tahu jika aku bikin poll tentang sekuel. Tapi, berhubung hasil polling kurang memuaskan, aku memutuskan untuk membuat semua sekuel untuk semuanya.

'Antara Ada dan Tiada' punya sekuel one-shot.

Sekuel 'Loe Gue End' akan aku buat multi-chap. Tapi mengantri setelah sekuel ini selesai. So, maukah kalian menunggu kehadirannya?

So, mind to review?

Yang nuntut pengen sekuel harus review! Awas kalo enggak review! Aku kejar sampe alam mimpi. Khukhukhu XD


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliation.

Standard warning for rated-T fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

000

[A Sequel of **L**]

**Another L**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Athrun meletakkan dua buah piring berisi nasi goreng di meja makan. Aroma yang menggugah selera menguar di dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan itu. Setelah meletakkan dua nasi goreng yang asapnya masih mengepul, ia menyiapkan dua gelas air mineral; masing-masing diletakkan di sebelah piring.

Puas melihat hasil kerjanya, pemuda berambut biru itu melepaskan apron hijau yang dikenakannya. Ia menggantungkannya di salah satu gantungan di sudut ruangan. Kemudian, ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak ketika melepas apron tadi dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Sepasang matanya melirik jam dinding yang ada di salah satu dinding.

Ia menghitung mundur dengan suara lirih, "lima … empat … tiga … dua … satu."

_Tap … tap … tap…._

Cagalli muncul di ruang makan sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Rambut pirangnya dikuncir satu, menyisakan beberapa helai rambut membingkai wajahnya. Tidak ada _make-up _yang digunakannya. Dengan tergesa, ia meletakkan tas selempangnya di salah satu kursi sebelum duduk di hadapan Athrun, "nasi goreng?"

Athrun mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "silakan dimakan, Cagalli."

"Cagalli-_senpai_. Kau itu lebih muda dua tahun dibandingkan aku, tahu!" Cagalli berkata pedas.

Gadis berambut pirang dan bermata amber itu segera memakan makanannya dengan tergesa sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya; jam tangan hitam yang masih setia menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Apa aku sudah bilang, jam tangan itu adalah favorit Athrun karena jam tangan itu ialah jam tangan yang menemani Cagalli di _kencan _pertama mereka.

Cagalli meneguk air dalam gelasnya hingga habis tak bersisa sebelum berucap, "aku selesai. Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, ia berlari menuju pintu depan dan mengambil sepatu sneakernya dari rak di samping pintu masuk. Ia pun duduk dengan nyaman sambil mengenakan sepatunya. Satu per satu tali di sepatunya ia ikat erat agar terasa nyaman. Di belakangnya, ia mendengar langkah kaki Athrun yang berhenti di belakangnya; tentu saja tidak ia gubris. Ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya mengencangkan sang sepatu. Tidak lucu, kan, kalau ketika berjalan ia tersandung tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat dengan benar.

Ia bangkit dan hendak membuka pintu ketika Athrun memanggilnya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya; menemukan bahwa Athrun telah berdiri selisih satu langkah darinya. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, heran dengan jarak yang minim itu.

"Cagalli, ada sisa air di sisi bibirmu," Athrun berkata sambil menyeka bibir Cagalli lembut dengan selembar tisu di tangannya, "nah, sekarang sudah kering."

Kedip. Kedip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" gadis itu memekik kecil sambil mendorong pemuda yang telah berbaik hati itu hingga terjatuh.

Athrun memandang gadis yang berdiri di depannya itu dengan tatapan tanpa rasa berdosa. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Ia yakin seratus persen; bahkan ketika terlihat kemurkaan di wajah cantik gadisnya itu.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Tidak…," mata ambernya melirik jam tangannya, "ah, aku telat! Miss Badguirell akan membunuhku! Kita lanjutkan ini nanti," tambahnya seraya keluar dari apartemen.

Athrun mendengarkan derap lari gadis itu dengan saksama hingga tidak terdengar lagi sebelum ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Benar, kan. Tidak terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.

Seperti yang diperkirakannya, setiap hari Rabu, gadis-_nya_ ada kuliah pukul tujuh dengan Miss Natharle Badguirell; dosen yang terkenal garang karena sangat menghargai waktu. Para siswa yang terlambat masuk kuliahnya pasti mendapatkan hukuman yang cukup berat; namun bermanfaat –menurut sang dosen, sebut saja menulis satu halaman esai mengenai topik hukum terhangat atau membuat kliping artikel sebanyak sepuluh halaman. Bahkan, nama sang dosen tenar juga hingga fakultas kedokteran yang notabene terletak di sisi yang berlainan dengan fakultas hukum.

Setiap Rabu, gadis berambut pirang itu selalu terburu-buru karena tak ingin terlambat. Padahal, untuk mata kuliah yang lain, gadis itu tak khawatir datang terlambat. Hmm … memang ampuh sekali seorang Natharle Badguirell; sukses membuat sang mantan preman bertekuk lutut!

Athrun memegangi perutnya ketika ia telah puas tertawa. Sungguh, wajah Cagalli ketika ia mengeringkan bibirnya terlihat sangat lucu. Ia hanya ingin menggoda gadis itu sedikit saja, ternyata rasanya menyenangkan, meskipun ia harus merasakan sakit karena didorong hingga jatuh. Tapi, percobaan pertamanya sukses besar.

Ia bangkit sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan kembali ke ruang makan untuk melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda. Senyuman yang tulus terukir di bibirnya, bahkan selama ia makan. Tak lupa sepasang rona samar pun menghiasi wajah tampannya.

000

Cagalli berlari menuju ruangannya sembari menyeka bibirnya memakai lengan kemejanya yang panjang. Pipinya memerah; karena malu dan juga panas akibat berlari. Ketika ia sampai di depan ruangan kelasnya, nafasnya telah putus-putus. Ia meluruskan punggungnya dan hendak mengintip melalui jendela ketika seseorang menyebut namanya.

Cagalli menoleh dan meringis, "Miss Badguirell. Selamat pagi."

Miss Badguirell mendengus kecil sebelum berlalu masuk ke kelas, "masuk."

Cagalli melepaskan nafas yang selama ini tak sadar telah ia tahan. Ia berjalan membuntuti sang dosen sebelum akhirnya mengambil salah satu tempat duduk yang tersedia di pojok ruangan. Syukurlah ia tidak terlambat. Jika ia terlambat, seseorang akan benar-benar _habis _malam ini.

"Baik. Mari kita lanjutkan materi dari minggu lalu."

000

Athrun berepeda santai menuju fakultasnya. Seperti biasa, ia memilih jalur memutar melalui fakultas Cagalli. Dan seperti biasa pula, ia mendapatkan perhatian dari para mahasiswi penghuni fakultas hukum itu. Ia mampir sejenak di fakultas hukum itu; menitipkan sepedanya pada satpam dan berlalu menuju kantin fakultas itu. Dengan nyaman, ia duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di pojok sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Matanya sesekali melirik ke salah satu arah. Hingga rombongan orang berjalan berkelompok-kelompok tampak. Matanya mencari-cari wajah yang tak asing lagi baginya; wajah Cagalli. Ia mengamati Cagalli hingga gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Athrun bangkit kemudian pergi dari sana. Saatnya ia menuju fakultasnya sendiri.

Seraya berjalan, ia mengenakan sepasang kaca mata dan menaikkan kerah jaketnya. Pagi ini, sudah dua kali jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dosis hariannya melihat Cagalli semakin tak tertahankan. Ia ingin selalu melihat gadisnya itu.

000

Athrun tiba di fakultas dan berlalu menuju kelasnya.

"Athrun! Tunggu!"

Athrun menoleh. Di belakangnya, teman sekelasnya, Lunamaria Hawke, berlari ke arahnya. Namun, ia segera membalikkan badannya lagi, mengacuhkan permintaan gadis berambut merah itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja … gadis itu sering sekali mengajaknya berbicara berbagai macam hal. Dari yang ia tahu, ciri-ciri dirinya itu seperti _fan-girl_ di Orbu High. Satu cara yang dapat ia lakukan, tidah mengindahkannya dan berharap keajaiban muncul memisahkan dirinya dari gadis yang keras kepala itu.

"Athruuunnn! Kau ini, tadi kan aku suruh tunggu," Luna mengomel kecil ketika ia berhasil menyusul Athrun. Tangannya menyusup memeluk lengan pemuda berambut biru itu sambil berkata, "yah, tapi tak apa, sih. Aku berhasil menyusulmu."

Well, cara Athrun gagal. Sepertinya, cara seperti itu akan sukses apabila ada Dearka dan Yzak.

Athrun menarik lengannya dengan paksa. Ia pun bisa melakukan apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu jika ia mau, termasuk berbuat sedikit kasar pada orang-orang keras kepala seperti gadis di depannya saat ini. Ia tak ingin para gadis berkumpul di sekitarnya. I tak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan Cagalli.

"Maaf, Luna. Aku terburu-buru," kata Athrun sambil mempercepat jalannya menuju kelasnya yang tinggal dua blok dari dirinya.

Luna terkikik, "kita sekelas, kan. Ayo bersama-sama."

Oh. Terkadang, usaha yang kita lakukan belum cukup keras bagi orang lain. Perlu usaha lebih bagi Athrun untuk menghindari gadis berambut merah yang senang mengenakan rok mini itu. Athrun mendesah panjang ketika sekali lagi, tangan Luna menyusup memeluk legannya. Tiap orang yang melihat mereka tampak merasa iri.

Siapa yang tak ingin didekati oleh gadis populer di fakultas kedokteran itu? Mahasiswi tahun pertama yang sejak masa ospek menarik perhatian para kakak angkatannya. Wajahnya cantik. Badannya tinggi semampai. Kakinya kecil. Kulitnya putih. Senyumnya indah.

Siapa yang tak ingin bersama Athrun Zala? Mahasiswa yang seangkatan dengan Luna. Langsung mendapatkan titel '_hottie_' sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di December University.

000

Cagalli menerima panggilan yang masuk dalam ponselnya dengan setengah hati; sambil berjalan. Sekali lagi, Kira menghubunginya. Setiap hari dalam seminggu, pemuda berambut cokelat itu setidaknya menelponnya _tujuh _kali; satu kali setiap hari, dan mengiriminya minimal _empat belas _pesan singkat; dua kali per hari. Hei, bahkan orang tuanya tidak melakukan hal itu seperti saudara kembarnya itu!

Terakhir kali ia menghiraukan Kira, mahasiswa yang menjalani pertukaran pelajar itu menghubungi tiap orang yang ia kenal dan menanyakan perihal dirinya.

"Ya, Kira?"

Terdengar suara gaduh sebelum Kira menjawab, "_Cagalli? Apakah hari ini Athrun melakukan hal aneh padamu?_"

Satu pertanyaan wajib yang harus dijawab ketika Kira menghubunginya: apakah hari ini Athrun melakukan hal aneh padanya. Bukan berarti Kira tak mempercayai pemuda yang sering satu tim dengannya menghadapi berbagai macam perlombaan. Kira hanya _overprotective_.

Cagalli tak langsung menjawab. Pipinya memerah. Ia pun menggeram kecil sebelum menjawab, "tidak."

"_Kau yakin? Tidak biasanya kau menjawab setelah memberi jeda._"

Ia mendengus pelan. Kadang-kadang, ia tak ingin memiliki kontak batin dengan seorang Kira, "tidak ada, Kira. Aku sudah hampir masuk kelas, tahu. Kita sudahi dulu."

"_Tak mungkin. Sekarang kau baru saja keluar dari kelas, kan? Setelah ini kau tidak ada kuliah._"

Ia meringis kemudian mengacak-acak rambut sebahunya yang tak lagi terkuncir, "ah, lihat, pukul berapa ini? Aku ada janji dengan teman."

"_Cagalli Hibiki. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kan? Jangan hindar-._"

_Tuut … tuut … tuut._

Cagalli memutus sambungannya. Benar-benar, ia merasa repot dengan saudaranya itu. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman. Ia heran dengan tingkah laku Athrun belakangan ini. Semenjak mereka tinggal seatap, Athrun tak pernah pulang malam. Kalaupun ia pulang malam, pemuda itu pasti menghubungi dirinya dulu. Lalu, tak pernah pula ia melakukan hal seperti pagi tadi.

Cagalli merasakan darah mengalir dan memusatkan diri di kedua pipinya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya menyentuh bibirnya. Masih terasa samar sentuhan tisu yang menyeka air di wajahnya.

"Eh?!"

Cagalli cepat-cepat menyeka bibirnya kasar dengan lengan kemejanya, lagi. _'Kenapa aku harus merona?'_

"Athrun bodoooh!" Cagalli menjerit; mengagetkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

000

Athrun bersin dengan keras, mengagetkan penghuni kelas yang tengah serius memperhatikan penjelasan dari dosen yang ditampilkan melalui OHP. Beberapa orang menoleh padanya, termasuk sang dosen.

Dosen berusia lanjut itu bertanya, "kau sakit, Zala?"

"Tidak, Mrs Manna. Maaf mengganggu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika kau merasa sakit, pergilah ke _infirmary_. Jangan sampai menulari yang lain."

"Baik, Mrs Manna."

"Kembali ke penjelasan saya sebelumnya. Metode…."

Athrun mengusap hidungnya pelan. Di samping kirinya, Lunamaria berbisik, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Athrun melirik kecil gadis itu sebelum mengalihkan matanya kembali ke depan, "hanya bersin."

"Oh."

Pemuda itu heran, kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja bersin. Orang bilang, bersin tiba-tiba itu sama seperti alis yang tiba-tiba mengejang; tanda bahwa ada orang yang memikirkan. Bukan suatu hal logis, tapi mau tidak mau, ia ingin mempercayainya. Ia tersenyum sambil menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya yang tak memegang apapun. Ia berharap, Cagallilah orang yang memikirkan dirinya.

Di samping kirinya, Lunamaria mengamati sedikit rona merah di pipi Athrun yang tak tertutup tangan besarnya.

000

_Achooo._

Cagalli bersin satu kali, menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang; orang-orang yang segera mendapatkan tatapn maut dari Cagalli. Meskipun sudah hampir dua tahun ia berhenti menjadi seorang preman, namun ia masih mengeluarkan aura preman. Lihat saja, hanya ada sedikit orang yang berani bergaul dengannya. _Thanks to _aura dan tatapannya yang tajam.

_Achooo._

Ia bersin sekali lagi.

000

To be continued.

000

Yosh, chapter dua is up. Jumlah kata hampir dua kali lipat dibandingkan chapter satu. Huhuhu *tangis bahagia*

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Harapan tahun ini:

Semoga tahun ini fandom Gundam Seed/ Destiny; terutama fandom Indonesia, bisa kebanjiran cerita dan berkembang semakin rame. Semoga kekeluargaan kita sesama pecinta GS/D semakin erat. Semoga tahun ini aku kejatuhan banyak keberuntungan. Semoga aku enggak terpisah dari yang namanya internet. Semoga... Eh? Maaf, kebawa suasana.

Btw, aku enggak nyangka bakal dapat reviews sebanyak ini! Terima kasih banyak untuk reviews yang kalian berikan, Air-chan, Hoshi Uzuki, popcaga, yukari hwa, pandamwuchan, , Indigo Mitha-chan, Cloli-chan, Mii-chan, Kiri-chan, mrs. zala! Ah, terima kasih juga untuk faves dan alerts untuk fic ini :')

So, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliation.

Standard warning for rated-T fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

000

[A Sequel of **L**]

**Another L**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Cagalli menatap tumpukan buku yang ada di depannya dengan tampang masam. Dari balik salah satu buku yang dibuka berdiri, tampak kepala biru yang timbul tenggelam. Yang ingin ia lakukan begitu tiba di apartemennya adalah makan malam dengan nyaman. Setelah menemani Lacus dan Milly berburu pakaian di Mall Decemberia seusai kuliah, yang diharapkan oleh gadis berambut pirang itu ialah makan. Tapi … begitu ia masuk dan menuju ruang makan, yang ia temukan bukanlah makanan, melainkan Athrun. [1]

Pemuda itu ia dapatkan dalam keadaan tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku kedokteran di ruang makan, menghadap pintu; di kursi yang biasanya ia duduki. Namun, di depannya ada tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang menenggelamkan kepalanya. Suara _sret-sret_ gesekan antara pulpen dan kertas samar-samar terdengar.

Cagalli mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia merasa heran mengapa pemuda itu tak menyambut kedatangannya. Tidak biasanya _radar-_pendeteksi-keberadaan-Cagalli miliknya tak bekerja dengan baik.

'_Ohhh…_," Cagalli melihat betapa serius Athrun mengamati salah satu buku di hadapannya. Sesekali, Athrun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang ditutupi kacamata. Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di ruang makan. Sambil mengusap-usap perutnya, ia keluar dari apartemennya.

000

Athrun terkejut ketika jam tangannya yang telah ia lepaskan berbunyi _beep-beep_-_beep_, menandakan bahwa kala itu telah mencapai pukul 9 malam tepat. Ia tak sadar bahwa dua setengah jam telah berlalu sejak ia mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Sedikit tergesa, pemuda bermata _emerald _itu menutup buku-bukunya dan menumpuknya rapi. Kemudian, ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Hening melingkupi apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Cagalli itu.

"Apakah Cagalli belum kembali?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "untung saja."

Kelegaan menutupi wajahnya sebelum ia mengucek matanya, berjalan ke arah kulkas, dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam lemari pendingin hasil penemuan William Cullen pada abad ke-18 itu. Ia merasakan perutnya sedikit sakit akibat kosongnya perutnya itu. Ia tidak memperkirakan bahwa ia memerlukan waktu selama itu untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Mr Durandal. Karenanya, ia belum memasak; berharap ketika selesai, ia bisa menyediakan masakannya dalam keadaan hangat untuk dimakan bersama Cagalli.

_Clop. Clop. Clop._

_Kretek. Kretek. Kretek._

Ia berusaha memotong sayuran secepat mungkin ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Hei, tangkap ini."

Ia berbalik; terkejut ketika satu kaleng berwarna cokelat melayang menuju dirinya. _Hap_. "Kopi hitam?" ia mengernyit pada Cagalli.

Gadis itu berdiri di pintu dengan tas plastik putih di tangan kiri dan roti di mulut yang dipegang dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mengangguk kecil. Kemudian, ia duduk di kursinya dan meletakkan belanjaan di meja, di samping tumpukan buku Athrun yang belum dipindahkan.

Ia menelan roti yang dikunyahnya dan berkata sambil memandangi Athrun dengan malas, "kopi hitam bagus untuk menyegarkan. Kalau ingin mengerjakan tugas, sediakanlah kopi hitam. Dan jika terlalu capai, istirahatlah sejenak."

Athrun terpana. Cagalli mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

"Oh, aku tadi sudah makan mi rebus di depan dan aku membelikanmu satu porsi. Dan kalau kau mau roti, masih ada satu di sini," gadis itu menambahkan sambil mengeluarkan belanjaannya satu per satu, "kau belum makan, kan?"

Athrun meringis bak orang gila dan berjalan menuju Cagalli. Ia memeluk leher gadis itu dari belakang dan membisikkan ucapan 'terima kasih' dengan suara rendah. Sementara Cagalli menggenggam lengan pemuda itu hangat dan balas membisik 'apapun untukmu, Athrun.'

"… ni kenapa?!"

Athrun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Cagalli berteriak padanya. Ternyata ia masih berdiri di samping potongan sayurannya, dengan Cagalli duduk sambil memandang aneh dirinya.

Cagalli berdecih, "welcome back to The Earth."

Athrun tersenyum kecil sebelum berjalan dan duduk di depan Cagalli. Gadis itu menyelesaikan satu gigitan terakhir rotinya. Dengan tatapan lembut, Athrun berkata, "terima kasih, Cagalli-_senpai_."

Sambil memutarkan bola matanya, Cagalli berkata dengan pedas, "selalu panggil namaku dengan tambahan 'senpai' seperti yang kau lakukan barusan. Oh, iya, tugas ini untuk kapan, eh? Kau tadi tampak sangat serius."

Masih memandangi dengan lembut, pemuda berambut biru itu menjawab pelan, "…minggu depan."

_Plak_. Sebungkus roti melayang menabrak wajahnya, membuatnya menggantikan tatapan lembut dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau … kau ini!" Cagalli mendengus sebelum keluar dari ruang makan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Jadi, usahanya keluar dari gedung apartemen dan berjalan beberapa meter dengan perut yang lapar hanya untuk kalah dengan tugas-yang-dikumpulkan-minggu-depan? Tak tahukah Athrun betapa lapar gadis itu ketika ia tiba di apartemen? Dengan perut yang keroncongan, ia membeli makanan di luar; mampir di supermarket membelikan pemuda itu sekaleng kopi hitam. Ia mengira, dengan keseriusan Athrun mengerjakan tugasnya, bahwa tugas itu untuk dikumpulkan keesokan harinya. Ternyata tidak! Tugas itu masih untuk seminggu setelahnya!

Athrun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia pun mengejar Cagalli yang memasuki kamarnya, "Cagalli? Ap-?"

_Blam._

Dan pintu pun ditutup tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Athrun bodoooh!" Cagalli sekali lagi mengeluarkan sepasang kata itu.

000

Cagalli menatap cermin besar di depannya. Sebuah refleksi seorang gadis berwajah pucat, kantung mata yang besar, dan rambut pirang yang acak-acakan menatapnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan seperti seorang vampire khas China.

"Sial, aku terlihat seperti _zombie_," ia menyumpah kecil sambil berbalik membelakangi cermin dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

000

Athrun meletakkan piring berisi roti panggang di atas meja. Kemudian, ia membuat satu gelas susu cokelat dan satu cangkir kopi hitam. Segelas susu cokelat ia letakkan di dekat piring Cagalli. Sedangkan secangkir kopi hitam ia letakkan di sebalah piringnya. Ia kemudian mendekati wastafel dan mencuci tangannya ketika Cagalli memasuki ruang makan dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

Athrun menegang. Punggungnya yang menghadap kepada gadis itu tampak _kecil_. Cagalli, dengan matanya yang tajam, menatap punggung itu. Tangannya menyentuh gelas berisi susu cokelatnya. Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya pada roti di piring sebelum berdehem kecil dan berkata, "ayo makan."

Athrun berjalan pelan menuju meja makan. Punggungnya tampak semakin _kecil_.

_Kriettt…_ kursi yang didudukinya berbunyi ketika ia duduk.

Hening.

Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya seraya menggigit roti penggangnya sebelum ia terbatuk. Athrun bergegas berdiri dan mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumkannya pada gadis yang tersedak itu. Tampak jelas raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Cagalli baik-baik saja?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menenggak air dalam gelas sebelum menatap Athrun tajam, "apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kantung matamu besar sekali?"

Di depan gadis itu, Athrun yang biasanya tampak segar bugar terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajah yang sayu. Dua buah lingkaran hitam menghiasi sekitar matanya yang beriris hijau zamrud itu. Sederhana, dari Athrun yang bersinar dan menyebalkan berubah menjadi Athrun yang kusam dan menyedihkan. Kalau bisa jujur, Cagalli lebih ingin melihat Athrun yang bersinar dan menyebalkan daripada Athrun yang kusam dan menyedihkan.

Athrun meletakkan gelas yang ada dalam genggamannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Cagalli yang bebas, "Cagalli, maafkan aku! Aku…."

"Apa yang perlu dimaafkan?" Cagalli bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Semalam … aku …."

"Geez. Kau ini berlebihan," gadis pirang itu memotong perkataannya, "sudah, ayo makan. Kau ada kelas pagi, kan?"

Athrun menatap Cagalli penuh curiga, "Cagalli yakin?"

Cagalli melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pemuda itu kemudian beralih pada roti panggangnya. "Hm. Iya."

Ia menggigit rotinya besar. Mengunyahnya dengan nyaman. Terasa tatapan pemuda yang ada di depannya itu. Ketika ia akan menatap balik, ia merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Athrun memeluknya!

"Syukurlah, terima kasih!" pemuda berambut biru itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Cagalli yang tampak terkejut. Sepasang mata _emerald_-nya menatap Cagalli lama, terutama wajahnya, "Ca-Cagalli? Apa yang terjadi, mata Cagalli…."

_Bruk._

Seperti biasa, sekali lagi Athrun terjembab di lantai karena dorongan Cagalli. Semantara itu, Cagalli telah berdiri dari duduknya; berdiri membelakangi Athrun dan berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang makan. Athrun masih terduduk. Telinganya sempat mendengar suara lirih Cagalli yang berbisik 'Athrun bodoh'.

"Ahhh…," pemuda itu mendesah. Sebuah senyuman terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Semuanya sudah normal kembali.

000

"Athrun? Ada apa denganmu?"

Athrun menghentikan pikiran-pikiran yang berkelayapan dalam kepalanya; Cagalli ini, Cagalli itu, Cagalli begini, Cagalli begitu. Ia melirik kecil pada Luna yang tiba-tiba saja telah berjalan di sampingnya sambil menatapnya khawatir. Wajah Athrun yang mulanya memancarkan aura bahagia berubah memasam. Sungguh, gadis berambut merah di sampingnya itu selalu saja muncul dan mengganggunya.

Athrun menggeleng. "Tak apa-apa. Ah, aku harus menelpon seseorang," ia berkata seraya berjalan membelok menjauhi gadis itu; ponsel di tangannya.

Di belakangnya, Luna menatap kepergian Athrun dengan pandangan sendu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mengembangkan senyumnya dan tertawa kecil, "ah, tak apa-apa. Masih ada banyak waktu, kan?"

Gadis itu kemudian berlalu pergi, sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

000

"_Athrun? Kenapa kau malah menelpon Yzak? Kau menyakiti hatiku._"

Terdengar suara di seberang, yang Athrun yakini adalah suara Dearka.

"Hei. Mana Yzak?" ia bertanya.

"_Ck. Ia sedang melakukan kebiasaan barunya bertengkar dengan isterinya."_

Di balik suara Dearka, samar-samar terdengar suara _gedebak-gedebuk _sebelum suara lain menyambung, _"dia bukan isteriku. Ada perlu apa, eh, Zala?"_

Athrun tertawa kecil, "tak apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengetahui kabar kalian saja."

"_Huh. Kau ingin meminta saran lain?"_

Athrun memerah. Sungguh, mendengar suara teman-temannya yang ia tinggalkan di Orbu High memberi kenyamanan tersendiri. "Tidak."

"_Athrun? Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Nicol? Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalian semua di sana?"

"_Tunggu sebentar. Aku mengubahnya dalam mode speaker."_

Terdengar _krasak-krusuk _sebentar sebelum Nicol kembali bersuara, "_kami baik."_

"_Tidaaak! Aku tidak! Ujian matematika kemarin aku hanya mendapatkan nilai enam koma enam enam."_

"_Che. Itu karena kau bodoh, Dearka."_

"_Yzak!"_

Athrun tertawa kecil. Dapat dipastikan, kini Dearka dan Yzak tengah saling ejek.

"_Aku membutuhkanmu, Athrun."_

"_Stupid."_

"_Kau dengar, kan? Kami semua baik-baik saja di sini."_

Athrun tersenyum. Nicol selalu menjadi seseorang yang mampu bersikap paling dewasa meskipun ia berusia paling muda. "Ya. Untung saja."

Athrun melanjutkan cakap-cakapnya; tak mengkhawatirkan apapun, mengingat ia tak ada kelas hingga beberapa jam ke depan. Sudah agak lama sejak ia menghubungi ketiga sahabatnya itu. Berbincang satu atau dua jam mungkin tak akan cukup; sedikit mustahil, karena waktu istirahat di Orbu High hanya lima belas menit. Well, yah, ketiga sahabatnya tidak pernah keberatan untuk membolos beberapa jam pelajaran.

000

Cagalli berjalan pelan dari arah _Copy Center_. Di tangannya ada _beberapa_ lembar kertas.

Ia mendesah kecil, "kenapa banyak sekali materi yang harus dibaca?"

Yah, ia tiba di kelas dan menemukan bahwa kelasnya hari itu kosong. Namun para mahasiswa diharuskan mengambil sejumlah materi yang akan direview di minggu selanjutnya. Jika saja gadis itu tahu kedatangannya ke kampus hanya untuk mengambil sejumlah materi untuk direview, ia tentu saja sudah menyuruh salah satu orang di kelasnya untuk menggantikan dirinya.

Ia pun memasukkan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu, ia melanjutkan jalannya.

"Kampus kedokteran memang selalu penuh dengan orang-orang yang berkacamata," ia berbisik kecil pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, untuk menuju _Copy Center_, seseorang harus melewati fakultas kedokteran karena gedung itu ada di area fakultas kedokteran. Di sekitarnya tampak banyak mahasiswa berkacamata. Ia berdecih kecil. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau banyak penghuni fakultas kedokteran yang sombong dan memandang rendah penghuni fakultas lain. Dalam hati, ia berjanji akan menghajar siapapun penghuni fakultas kedokteran itu jika ada yang berani memandang rendah dirinya.

_Bruk._

"Hei! Kalau jalan hati-hati. Lihat yang kau lakukan pada bajuku. Kusut, tahu!"

Cagalli menatap tajam seorang gadis berambut merah panjang di depannya; pandangan matanya mengintimidasi, "apa? Yang menabrak, bukan aku. Tapi KAU."

"Hah? Beraninya kau. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Cagalli membusungkan dadanya, "tidak. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"K-ka-kau…," gadis itu menggeram kecil.

Seorang gadis lain mendekati gadis di depannya, berbisik kecil sambil sesekali memandangi Cagalli dengan raut wajah takut. Selesai membisiki gadis di depannya, gadis itu pergi. Sementara gadis berambut merah di depannya mengamati dirinya, "jadi kau adalah Cagalli? Jangan harap aku takut padamu. Aku hanya tak punya waktu mengurusi orang sepertimu."

Gadis itu pun berlalu dengan langkah cepat.

Cagalli menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. Jika yang berada di tempatnya kali ini adalah Cagalli pada masa Orbu High, ia pasti sudah mengejar gadis itu dan menghajarnya.

"Biarkan saja. Dia kupukul satu kali saja pasti sudah memohon ampun."

Setelah itu, ia melanjutkan jalannya, menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang melihat kejadian kecil barusan. Tak sengaja, ketika ia berjalan ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi di kejauhan; di tempat yang tak ramai.

Athrun tengah berbincang-bincang melalui ponselnya. Sesekali ia tertawa-tawa. Cagalli tersenyum kecil. Akan tetapi, senyumnya hilang ketika ia menyadari sejumlah mahasiswi yang ada di sekitarnya; yang juga melihat Athrun. Cagalli pun mendengus kecil, "dasar Athrun bodoh. Tertawa seperti itu sendirian. Seperti orang yang tak waras."

Cagalli pun melanjutkan jalannya. Kali ini dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

000

To be continued.

000

[1] Sebenarnya seharusnya memakai kata 'tempat perbelanjaan', tapi aku memilih kata 'mall' yang lebih familiar :)

Chapter three's here :)

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya. Maaf belum mencantumkan nama kalian satu per satu. *bow*

Ahhh, besok aku harus berperang. Jadi, mungkin aku tak akan muncul hingga perangku selesai. Jangan cari diriku~ *kayak ada yang mau mencari saja :P* See you until I see you! So, mind to review? Aku harap kalian menyukai chapter ini.

PS: check out our event on / / www . facebook events / 529216130430484 / or our AsuCaga Forever Group on / / www . facebook groups / AsuCagaForever / to get the latest information regarding to the event. Ayo gabung, semuanya!


	4. Chapter 4

Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Standard warning for rated-T fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

000

[A Sequel of **L**]

**Another L**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Athrun membolak-balik halaman buku di tangannya dengan raut wajah penuh konsentrasi. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding.

_Tik tok. Tik tok. Tik tok._

"…"

Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku di tangannya. Kembali membaca dan membaca. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia menutup buku di tangannya, bangkit dari duduknya, dan berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding. Jarum jam di jam dinding menunjuk ke arah angka 6. Oke.

"Hmmm," pemuda berambut biru itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kemejanya dan menekan sejumlah angka.

_Tuut … tuut … tuut…._

"_Hallo. Vino&Baba Reparation is here. Jam kerja kami adalah sejak pukul delapan hingga pukul lima sore. Jika Anda membutuhkan pelayanan kami, mohon hubungi kami di jam kerja kami. Terima kasih. Klik."_

Athrun memutus sambungannya dengan cepat segera setelah pesan yang menyambutnya itu selesai diucapkan. Tak perlu IQ setinggi Albert Einstein untuk menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya terlupakan. Ia telah menghubungi Vino&Baba Reparation yang melayani perbaikan kamar mandi pada pukul empat, namun, hingga kini, belum terlihat batang hidung dari penyedia pelayanan itu.

"Mungkin aku hubungi lagi besok."

Setelah itu, ia tampak menimbang-nimbang seseuatu sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandinya. Dari dalam kamar mandinya, ia membawa sebuah _bathrobe_ dan beberapa peralatan mandi. Tak ada salahnya ia menggunakan kamar mandi tamu, kan? Mari berharap Cagalli tak mengomel-omelinya. Jika ia selesai mandi sebelum gadis itu kembali, ia yakin ia dapat menghindari omelan apapun yang mungkin keluar dari bibir gadis berambut pirang itu.

000

Empat orang gadis keluar dari lift beriringan. Di depan, Cagalli melangkah menunjukkan jalan menuju apartemennya.

"Ini apartemenku. Masuklah," ujarnya sembari membuka pintu.

Tiga orang gadis di belakangnya tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepala mereka sebelum masuk satu per satu. Mereka adalah teman satu kelas Cagalli yang hendak mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Karena letak apartemen Cagalli yang terdekat, keempatnya berniat mengerjakan tugas itu di bangunan mewah itu. Lagipula, Cagalli lebih suka bila ia dapat pulang secepat mungkin.

"Kalian langsung saja ke ruang tengah," gadis pirang itu menutup pintu pelan dan meletakkan alas kakinya di rak sepatu, "di sebelah kanan, di ruangan yang ada sofa-nya."

Ketika ia berbalik dan turut berjalan masuk, ia menabrak salah seorang temannya, "hei, kenapa berhenti?! Aku kan sudah bilang untuk langsung ke ruang tengah."

Gadis yang ditabraknya menoleh dengan wajah terpana, "Cagalli-san … dia siapa?"

Cagalli menoleh ke depan.

Di sana, Athrun yang terbungkus dengan selembar jubah mandi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ada aroma menyegarkan yang menguar dari kamar mandi. Kedua tangannya memegang selembar handuk yang digunakan olehnya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Wajahnya tampak kaget melihat ada empat orang perempuan yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"K-k-kau?!" Cagalli tergagap kecil begitu melihat pemuda itu. Ia langsung berlari dan mendorong pemuda itu masuk ke kamar mandi.

_Blam!_

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup dari dalam.

"Kau! Kenapa berpakaian seperti ini?"

Athrun gugup, "Cagalli, keran kamar mandi di kamarku rusak, jadi aku mandi di sini. Tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Kenapa tidak langsung diperbaiki?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi Vino&Baba Reparation. Tapi, tampaknya mereka melewatkan aku. Aku perlu menggunakan kamar mandi ini sementara waktu. Yah, sampai besok, mungkin."

Cagalli jalan berputar-putar di dalam kamar mandi sebelum terhenti mendadak. Hidungnya mencium aroma sabun mandi; aroma yang sama dengan aroma yang menempel pada badan Athrun. Tiba-tiba saja ia sangat sadar bahwa ia ada di dalam kamar mandi, berdua saja dengan Athrun; yang hanya mengenakan pakaian minimalis. Ia membalikkan badannya. Athrun berdiri dengan wajah khawatir. Handuk yang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut telah tersampir di bahunya. Ada beberapa titik air yang membasahi leher dan sebagian kecil dadanya yang tidak tertutupi oleh jubah mandi.

Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian berjalan ke pintu dan berpesan, "kau bisa keluar sekitar satu atau dua menit setelah aku keluar. Pergi ke kamarmu dan jangan keluar sebelum semua orang pergi. Mengerti?"

Athrun mengangguk kecil.

Cagalli melangkah keluar, sambil mendengus kecil, "Athrun bodoh."

Ah, pipi gadis itu sedikit memerah.

000

"Cagalli-san, siapa pemuda tadi?" salah seorang temannya berkata.

Cagalli telah menggiring ketiga orang teman sekelompoknya itu ke ruang tengah. Mereka kini tengah mempersiapkan materi yang akan dikerjakan. Laptop telah menyala. Buku telah dibuka. Pena dan kertas telah tersedia.

Cagalli hening, "pemuda siapa?"

"Yang tadi."

"Hmmm."

Aroma harum tercium samar ketika sekelebat putih berjalan cepat melewati lorong di depan pintu ruang tengah.

"Yang tadi itu," temannya yang lain turut menjelaskan, "yang baru saja lewat."

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

Tiga pasang mata menatapnya curiga, "benar?"

Well, mereka baru saja menyalakan sisi lain dari Cagalli. Aura yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan aura ketika _mood _sang gadis pirang sedang turun gunung pun menguar. Matanya yang berwarna amber tampak membara.

"Kalian tidak percaya aku, heh?" ia bertanya.

"P-per-percaya, Cagalli-san," ketiganya dengan patuh menjawab pelan.

Cagalli tersenyum manis; terlalu manis malah, "baguslah. Oh, ya, jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Aku tak mau ada gosip aneh-aneh di kampus."

000

Athrun membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit, mencoba menganalisis keadaan. Tidak lagi terdengar suara orang berdiskusi dari ruang tengah. Ia membuka pintunya semakin lebar, hingga sepenuhnya. Belum sempat ia keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan, pintu di seberangnya terbuka. Ada Cagalli yang telah berganti pakaian; kemeja yang sebelumnya ia kenakan telah diganti dengan kaos merah bergambar tengkorak yang kebesaran. Kaos itu seolah menelan gadis itu. Ujung kaosnya mencapai sepertiga pahanya, menyisakan sedikit bagian celana kain selutut yang dikenakannya.

Satu kata yang muncul di kepala pemuda berambut biru itu: imut.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Athrun menyeringai, "aku hendak makan malam. Cagalli juga?"

Gadis itu berjalan mendahului ke ruang makan, "tentu saja. Apa kau akan memasak? Aku ada roti tawar jika kau mau."

Di belakangnya, Athrun menyusul dengan langkah panjang, berjalan sedekat mungkin namun tidak cukup dekat untuk membuat gadis itu marah, "tadi siang aku membeli _spaghetti_ instan. Hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk memasaknya."

"Hmmm, begitu? Aku bantu memotong sayur."

Athrun terdiam.

Cagalli? Membantunya memotong sayur? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Gadis itu sama sekali belum pernah membantunya memasak.

Cagalli melongok dari ruang makan, "hei. Cepatlah. Aku sudah lapar."

"Cagalli membantu memotong sayur?" tanya mahasiswa kedokteran itu sembari memasuki rung makan yang merangkap dapur itu.

"Iya. Ada masalah?"

Athrun mengambil seplastik _spaghetti_ instan dari lemari penyimpan dan mempersiapkan peralatan memasak, "tidak juga. Hanya tumben."

"Apa susahnya memotong sayur? Tidak akan sesulit itu, kan?"

Kedua penghuni apartemen itu bekerja dalam diam. Hanya terdengar suara _blubuk-blubuk _air yang mendidih dan _clop-clop _sayur yang dipotong. Sesekali, Athrun memberikan petunjuk pada Cagalli. Setelah berjibaku selama dua puluh menit, dua piring _spaghetti _pun tersedia; dengan potongan sayur yang … ummm … lumayan.

Cagalli dan Athrun duduk berhadap-hadapan di kursi mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua makan dengan khidmat. Waktu makan malam yang sebetulnya telah lewat itu membuat keduanya lebih lapar dari biasanya. Ada kenyamanan tersendiri bagi mereka ketika mereka makan berdua di ruang makan. Terutama bagi Athrun.

Sepasang mata berwarna zamrud itu sesekali memandangi Cagalli malu-malu; mengagumi kecantikan sang gadis yang terkenal tomboy itu. Sementara Cagalli, cenderung larut dalam kelezatan menu makan malam mereka itu. Setelah helai terakhir ia santap, gadis itu baru menyadari pandangan Athrun yang tertuju padanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Athrun menggeleng.

"…."

Cagalli menenggak air mineralnya sampai habis sebelum ia bangkit dan membereskan piringnya dan piring Athrun. Peralatan masak dan makan yang mereka berdua gunakan ia cuci satu per satu. Sementara Athrun masih memandangi gadis itu. Ia sedikit terpana. Entah kenapa ia merasa Cagalli seperti seorang isteri yang menguasai dapur. Meskipun mencuci piring bukan hal yang seasing memasak bagi Cagalli, Athrun tetap saja terpana.

"Hei. Jangan duduk saja. Pindahkan ini ke tempat mereka masing-masing," Cagalli menyadarkan Athrun.

Pemuda itu pun bergegas memindahkan semua peralatan ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya selesai. Cagalli mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap dan bertanya, "kenapa kau dari tadi memandangiku, heh? Jangan berpikir aku tidak tahu itu."

Athrun memberikan sebuah senyuman yang tulus, "Cagalli…."

"Cagalli-_senpai_."

"Cagalli-senpai, terima kasih," ucap Athrun.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan, "hmmm."

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli berhenti dan menoleh, "apa lagi? jangan lupa menambahkan 'senpai'. Aku lebih tua, tahu!"

Tak menghiraukan perkataan gadis itu, pemuda yang pernah merasakan kelas akselerasi itu berkata, "kupikir kita ini memang berjodoh. Pakaian kita sama-sama berwarna merah."

Ia menunjuk baju yang dikenakannya dan juga kaos Cagalli yang berwarna merah; warna merah yang serupa. Tidak salah jika ia menyimpulkan seperti itu. Mereka mengenakan yang serasi tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Sebuah tanda, kan? Cagalli hanya bisa tercengang dengan perkataan Athrun itu. Ia menggeram kecil sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya tanpa memberikan jawaban balasan pada pemuda itu.

_Blam._

Athrun mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup disertai jeritan yang selalu menjadi musik di telinganya: 'Athrun bodoh'.

Di ruang makan yang kini hanya menyisakan aroma lezat _spaghetti _dan aroma segar sabun pencuci piring itu, seorang pemuda berambut biru menyeringai senang. Hidup bersama Cagalli selalu membuatnya bahagia. Di dalam rongga dadanya, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

000

To be continued.

000

Ada yang punya tisu?

*ngelap darah di hidung*

Whaaa … Athrun-sama, hontou ni gomenasai! Whaaa … Athrun baru selesai mandi~ Whaa~ *insert lope-lope here*

Ehem. Apa sudah ada kemajuan di antara mereka? Hmmm … who knows. See you in the later chapter :)

So, review?


	5. Chapter 5

Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Standard warning for rated-T fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

000

[A Sequel of **L**]

**Another L**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Cagalli berlari kecil menuju ruang kelasnya. Siapa sangka pagi hari itu ia habiskan untuk berlari-lari. Ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang seburuk-buruknya; sebuah mimpi yang tak pernah ia sangka akan mampir dalam tidurnya. Sebuah mimpi yang menyebabkan ia bangun berpeluh keringat. Sebuah mimpi yang memaksanya bangun terlambat.

_For the first time, she had a dream about the one and only Athrun Zala._

Gadis itu berhenti sekejap untuk menarik napas panjang. Tangan kirinya menyeka peluh yang sedikit bertumpuk di dahinya.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika sekelebat mimpinya terbayang dalam kepalanya.

"Cih. Pasti sebuah pertanda akan adanya nasib sial."

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya, kini dengan berjalan santai. Ia bersyukur kali itu dosen yang mengajarnya adalah Gilbert Durandal. Dosen berambut panjang itu cukup pengertian pada para mahasiswanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun sang dosen memarahi ataupun melarang siswanya mengikuti mata kuliah yang diampunya sekalipun mereka datang di beberapa menit terakhir.

Ah, selain pengertian, dosen berambut panjang itu juga termasuk sebuah 'pemandangan' bagi para mahasiswi. Jangan pikirkan usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala empat. Cukup pikirkan bagaimana penampilannya yang menyegarkan. Mata kuliah Hukum Internasional menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

Ruang kelasnya telah terlihat. Ia pun bergegas menuju pintu dan mengetuk tiga kali sebelum membuka pintu. Ia membungkukkan badannya ketika Sang Dosen mengalihkan perhatiannya sekejap dari para siswa di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum sebelum mengangguk pada Cagalli, memberikan izin mengikuti kelas.

Cagalli berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ada di belakang. Sementara itu, Sir Durandal melanjutkan kegiatannya menerangkan materi. Berpuluh pasang mata memperhatikannya dengan serius, merasa bahwa penjelasannya selalu menyenangkan dan mudah dimengerti.

_Well, _tidak semua. Ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan _awe struck_. _His fangirls_.

000

Athrun berjalan semakin cepat dengan langkah lebar menuju pintu keluar. Tas ranselnya berguncang-guncang di punggungnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam telepon genggamnya yang mengeluarkan suara _tut-tut_, menunggu diangkat oleh orang yang dihubunginya, tangan kanannya menggenggam kunci apartemen.

Ia kemudian mengenakan sepatunya dan bergegas keluar dan mengunci pintu.

"_Hallo, Vino&Baba Reparation is here. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_ seseorang bertanya.

Athrun berdiri tegap sembari memasukkan kunci ke dalam saku jaketnya, "Iya. Saya Athrun Zala. Kemarin saya sudah menghubungi."

Terdengar gemerisik kertas yang dibolak-balik, _"ah, Zala-san? Apartemen Blugreen nomor 402?"_

"Iya."

"_Kami mohon maaf, kami melewatkan Anda kemarin."_

Athrun berjalan menuju pintu lift sembari berkata, "bisa datang sore ini? Saya harap bisa segera diperbaiki."

"_Ya, tentu saja. Kami tidak akan melewatkan Anda lagi."_

Pemuda berambut biru itu menekan tombol lift, "saya tunggu. Saya ada di apartemen mulai pukul tiga. Tolong datang setelah pukul tiga."

"_Baik. Kami pastikan kami membetulkan keran kamar mandi Anda nanti sore."_

"Terima kasih."

_Ting_. Pintu lift terbuka bersamaan dengan ia mematikan sambungannya. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam lift, menekan tombol lantai satu.

000

Cagalli menyelipkan headset dalam kedua telinganya. Lagu 'Akatsuki no Kuruma' favoritnya mengalun di gendang telinganya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya bersamaan dengan mulai masuknya beberapa orang yang akan menggunakan ruangan itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu kelas Sir Durandal telah usai. Namun gadis _blonde_ itu urung keluar dengan berdesak-desakan bersama-sama dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Tangannya menggenggam beberapa lembar materi. Sembari melangkah kecil dengan santai, matanya menelusuri tiap baris kalimat dengan seksama. Alunan lirik demi lirik lagu favoritnya tak mengganggu kegiatannya membaca. Sembari menikmati alunan lagu itu, ia menyerap ilmu sebanyak yang ia mampu.

Tak terasa, ia tiba di kelasnya yang selanjutnya, kelas Hukum Adat. Ruangan itu baru terisi oleh sedikit siswa. Tak mengherankan, mengingat dosen mata kuliah tersebut tak terlalu disukai. Terkadang, gadis itu berpikir alasan ia memilih mengikuti kuliah tersebut.

Ia berjalan menuju kursi di pojok. Melanjutkan membaca materi di tangannya, ia duduk dengan nyaman menunggu datangnya dosennya.

000

Dearka tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan tontonan di pintu kelasnya; menyaksikan _Yzak _dan _Shiho _yang saling membunuh melalui tatapan mata_. _Di belakangnya, Nicol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahahaha. Nicol, kau lihat itu? Mereka lucu sekali."

Yzak menggeram sebelum berbalik pada Dearka, menghiraukan Shiho, "aku dengar yang kau katakan, Dearka."

"Yang Dearka katakan itu benar. _Kau _memang lucu. Ever heard something like 'ladies first'?"

Yzak berdecih, "I don't see any lady here. Satu-satunya yang kulihat adalah kau. Dan _kau_ itu bukan seorang _lady_. Kau…. Kau tak tahu prinsip umum mendahulukan orang yang keluar, heh?"

Shiho ingin masuk ke kelas. Sementara Yzak ingin keluar. Ketika keduanya bertemu di pintu, tidak ada yang bisa masuk dan tidak ada yang bisa keluar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengganggu pembuat onar di Orbu High itu. _Well_, yeah, kecuali Shiho Hahnenfuss. Dearka sekali lagi terbahak, menyaksikan kelanjutan pertengkaran kedua orang itu.

"Aku yakin, jika Athrun ada di sini, ia pasti menikmati pertunjukan ini. Iya, kan, Nicol?" Dearka berujar sembari mengelap air mata imajiner.

Nicol mengangguk kecil. Matanya bersinar-sinar.

Di luar kelas, para siswa telah mulai berkerumun, sekali lagi menyaksikan pemuda berambut perak dan teman sekelasnya itu beradu mulut. Nicol merasa yakin jika dalam hitungan menit ada guru yang datang menenangkan.

000

Kira duduk menghadap menu makan siang yang terlambat_._ Tangan kanannya meraih segelas susu cokelat kesukaannya.

Hidup sendiri di kota asing pada awalnya memang berat bagi pemuda itu. Tapi untung saja, berkenalan dengan banyak orang baru yang lumayan ramah membantunya menyesuaikan diri. Bulan-bulan yang tak terasa telah ia lewati berubah dari bulan-bulan penuh kesedihan menjadi bulan-bulan menyenangkan yang ia yakini tak akan ia lupakan bahkan ketika ia kembali ke universitasnya.

Ia meletakkan gelasnya sebelum beralih pada makan siangnya yang terdiri atas _omellete _sayur dan nasi merah. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengetik beberapa baris kalimat laporan untuk diserahkan kepada dosen pembimbingnya dalam waktu dua jam. Benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Jika ia terlambat, ia tentu saja dapat mengecewakan dosen pembimbingnya itu.

Ia menjeda beberapa saat ketika matanya menangkap angka di sudut kanan laptopnya.

"Hmmm … sebaiknya aku mengirim sms sekarang," ujarnya sembari meletakkan sendoknya.

Kegiatan wajib pemuda itu: mengirim pesan singkat pada _adik-_nya. Jika bukan karena kesibukannya yang menggunung, ia tentu telah menghubungi gadis pirang yang terpisah beribu kilometer darinya itu.

[To: Caggy (+6287838466xxx)

Cagalli, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kau sehat?

Athrun tidak berbuat macam-macam, kan?

Jangan lupa makan teratur, minum vitamin, jangan terlalu lelah, dan jangan mencari gara-gara dengan orang lain.

Hubungi ayah dan ibu.]

Setelah pesan singkat itu telah terkirim, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengetik sementara tangan kanannya menjadi perantara antara mulut dan makan siangnya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu sembari ia menunggu balasan dari gadis berambut pirang itu.

Menu makan siang yang terlambat telah habis tak tersisa. Segelas susu cokelat telah habis tak tersisa. Piring dan gelas telah berpindah tempat di wastafel, siap dicuci. Tulang apel sebagai pencuci mulut telah mendarat di dalam tempat sampah.

Satu jam telah berlalu.

Kira mengetik kata per kata, kalimat per kalimat dalam laporannya dengan cepat; secepat seseorang yang konsentrasinya terganggu. Matanya yang beriris ungu itu melirik kanan dan kiri dari telepon seluler ke _screen_ laptopnya.

000

"Geeez, akhirnya aku bisa makan kebab super pedas Babah," Cagalli menyeringai lebar, tangan kanan mengelus-elus perutnya.

Siapa yang tak tahu jika gadis pirang itu mencintai kebab dan rasa pedas. Setelah beberapa minggu menekan hasratnya memakan kebab super pedas, ia akhirnya bisa memenuhi hasratnya itu. Kedai Babah telah menjadi salah satu tempat terfavorit pilihan Cagalli. Selain karena lokasinya yang nyaman dan rasa kebab yang _sangat _luar biasa _sekali_, Babah pemilik kedai sangat akrab dengan dirinya. Kedua manusia berbeda generasi itu seolah menjadi dua insan tak terpisahkan berkat tiga kesamaan mereka: sesama penggemar kebab, sesama penggemar pedas, dan sesama mantan preman.

Gadis itu mendecak. Masih merasakan sedikit sisa-sisa rasa pedas dari kebab buatan pria berusia lima puluh tahunan itu. Satu rahasia, setiap kali gadis pirang itu mengunjungi Kedai Babah, Babah sendiri lah yang meracik kebab pesanan sang gadis; kebab dengan rasa pedas tiga kali lebih dahsyat dari kebab pedas yang tercantum dalam menu.

_Being a regular gives its own advantage._

Ponsel di saku tas selempangnya berdering menandakan adanya pesan singkat yang masuk. Mengingat waktu tengah hari yang telah lewat, gadis itu yakin pesan itu dari satu-satunya saudara kembar yang ia miliki, Kira.

Tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel dan ia segera membaca satu pesan singkat yang tak lain dan tak bukan dari Kira.

[From: Kira (+688175478xxx)

Cagalli, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kau sehat?

Athrun tidak berbuat macam-macam, kan?

Jangan lupa makan teratur, minum vitamin, jangan terlalu lelah, dan jangan mencari gara-gara dengan orang lain.

Hubungi ayah dan ibu.]

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Meskipun terkadang ia merasa kesal mendapati pesan singkat dan panggilan dari pemuda itu, ia merasa ada sedikit rasa hangat yang mengalir dalam dadanya. Jari-jarinya mulai menekan digit-digit huruf sementara kakinya melangkah melewati jalan potong yang familiar baginya. Matanya hanya terpaku pada monitor.

"Geez. Pesannya bahkan lebih panjang dari pesan ayah dan ibu."

_Buagh … buagh … brak. _

Masih melanjutkan mengetik kata per kata, ia melanjutkan jalannya. Tak peduli dengan situasi sekitar.

_Buagh … buagh … brak._

Sesuatu membentur badannya dan menyebabkan ponsel di tangannya terlempar; mendarat dengan bunyi _pluk _kecil dalam selokan, selokan berisi air hitam pekat. Ah, bukan sesuatu, melainkan _seseorang_.

"Wha-?!" ia berdecih sembari menarik kerah baju tersangka yang setelah membenturnya tak kunjung berpindah posisi, "hei, kau ini-."

Belum sempat gadis itu mendaratkan perkataan-perkataan kasar pada sang tersangka, ada orang lain yang mendorongnya dan mengambil alih kerah baju dari genggamannya.

Orang itu menyeret sang tersangka ke hadapan dua orang lain. Satu per satu dari mereka menggebuki dan menghajar sang tersangka. Suara bedebum setiap kali mereka sukses mengenai sasaran membuat Cagalli mengernyit.

Sang tersangka, seorang pemuda berambut pirang, telah babak belur. Mata kanannya telah lebam. Kemeja putihnya koyak di lengan. Sementara beberapa kancing di depan terlepas, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu melihat sejumlah area kulit dada sang pemuda. Lengannya tergores-gores. Tampak menyakitkan.

_Something snaps inside her._

"Hei, pengecut," Cagalli mendadak berkata sedikit keras, "hanya berani menghajar lalat kecil beramai-ramai, eh? Cih. Menyedihkan."

Kegiatan menghajar tiga orang pemuda berwajah sangar di depannya mendadak berhenti total. Ketiganya menatap Cagalli seolah gadis itu berasal dari luar angkasa.

Satu orang yang tampak sebagai pemimpin di antara ketiga orang itu menyeringai, "hahaha. Kau berkata sesuatu, Blondie? Kau seharusnya menjaga omonganmu. Dia tidak tahu siapa kita."

Dua orang temannya terbahak.

Salah satu dia antara dua orang itu maju selangkah, "nona _kecil_, kau seharusnya pergi selagi kami sibuk … dan membungkam mulut _kecil-mu_ itu!"

Cagalli berdecih. Mata ambernya melirik pemuda berambut pirang yang tak lagi menjadi objek pukulan ketiga orang itu. Sang pemuda berambut pirang yang telah terkapar bergerak sedikit, sempat membuka matanya yang belum lebam. Bibirnya yang berdarah bergerak sedikit, membentuk satu kata: lari. Kemudian ia terdiam; tak sadarkan diri.

"Kalian yang seharusnya membungkam mulut _besar _kalian. Napas kalian bau! Oh, aku salah. Badan kalian yang penuh keringat itu yang bau. Bau kalian lebih menyengat dibandingkan bau kandang babi."

"Kau! Kurang ajar!"

Satu per satu, orang-orang itu mendekati dirinya. Wajah mereka merah karena marah. Kemurkaan terlihat jelas. Namun Cagalli tak beranjak dari tempatnya, pun melarikan diri selagi sempat. Ia terdiam di posisinya, bahkan kini dengan pose menantang setelah melempar tas selempangnya ke salah satu sudut dekat tempat sampah.

"Maju kalian semua."

000

Athrun membuka pintu apartemen, disambut dengan sebuah cengiran lebar seorang pemuda.

"Halo! I'm from Vino&Baba Reparation. Just call me Vino. Kau Athrun Zala?"

Athrun sedikit terhenyak karena terkejut. Suara pemuda bernama Vino itu cukup bertenaga. Tanpa berkata-kata, pemuda berambut biru laut itu hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan.

"Sooo? Mana kamar mandi yang bermasalah? Aku siap membantu," pemuda _energetic_ itu menunjukkan kotak plastik berukuran besar di tangan kirinya.

Athrun tersenyum, "ya, tentu. Mari masuk."

Ia kemudian menggiring pemuda itu menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya. Vino bersiul kecil ketika sampai di kamar Athrun dan berkomentar tentang laki-laki dan kebersihan. Athrun tersenyum kecil, tidak sedikit orang yang menyadari kegilaannya akan kebersihan dan kerapian. Di saat pemuda remaja hormonal menumpuk pakaian kotor, yang termasuk kolor, di salah satu sudut ruangan, ia malah menyediakan keranjang baju kotor yang hanya terisi beberapa pasang pakaian untuk dicuci setiap dua hari.

Matanya sedang mengamati Vino mengutak-atik keran selama beberapa saat ketika ponsel di meja belajarnya berdering nyaring, mengambil alih perhatiannya.

"Kira?" ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia melihat identitas penelponnya. Tidak biasanya pemuda berambut cokelat itu menelpon.

"Halo. Kira? Ada apa?"

Terdengar suara gaduh sebelum suara familiar Kira terdengar, "_Athrun? Kau tahu Cagalli di mana?_"

Athrun mengernyit. Alis matanya bertaut sebelum ia menjawab dengan yakin, "tidak."

"_Kau yakin? Bisa kau hubungi adikku itu? Aku tak dapat menghubunginya. Dan ia tidak menjawab smsku._"

Terdengar jelas di telinga Athrun bahwa pemuda itu khawatir, "tenang, Kira, tenang. Mungkin Cagalli sedang sibuk dan tak sempat membalas sms."

Bohong. Di hati kecilnya, ia tahu bahwa Cagalli selalu menyempatkan waktu membalas sms, terutama dari Kira yang _over protective_. Perasaan khawatir pun muncul menyelimuti dirinya.

"_Entahlah, Athrun. Aku mengiriminya sms sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tolong hubungi aku ketika kau sudah tahu dimana Cagalli. Ada hal penting lain yang harus aku lakukan._"

"Hmm. Tentu."

"_Terima kasih._"

_Tuuut … tuut … tut._

Athrun mengernyit kecil sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajar. Wajahnya muram. Berbagai macam pikiran-pikiran buruk berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya menyentuh dada, merasakan betapa cepat jantungnya memompa darah. Rasa khawatir menggunung.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Vino keluar dari kamar mandi sembari menyeringai gembira. Namun, seringai itu segera menghilang ketika ia mendapati Athrun duduk bermuram durja.

"Zala-san?"

Athrun mendongak, "oh, Vino-san? Sudah selesai?"

Vino mengangguk kecil, "as good as a new thing. So, kau ada masalah?"

Athrun menggeleng.

Vino menyeringai, "kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kita ini masih muda. Jangan bersedih seperti itu. Kau tahu, orang yang sering menekuk wajah seperti itu akan cepat keriput," ia bergerak mendekat dan berbisik, "contohnya adalah Baba."

Athrun tersenyum, merasa sedikit terhibur, "terima kasih. Saya tentu tak mau cepat keriput."

Vino terbahak kecil dan tanpa beban, pemuda yang tempaknya berusia sedikit lebih tua dari Athrun itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Athrun, "baguslah. Pastikan kau memberiku tip ketika tagihan dari Vino&Baba datang, oke?"

Keduanya kemudian keluar dari kamar Athrun. Athrun menawari pemuda itu minum, namun ditolak dengan halus oleh pemuda itu, beralasan masih adanya pekerjaan lain yang meminta perhatian. Ia mengangguk mengerti, dalam hati berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu. Ada perasaan bahwa Vino akan mudah cocok dengan Dearka.

Vino membalikkan badannya sembari menuju lift, "sampai jumpa lagi, Zala-san!"

Athrun menganggukkan kepala. Matanya masih menatap Vino ketika pintu lift terbuka.

Cagalli, dengan pakaian yang kotor dan kucel, berdiri menyandar dinding lift. Ia keluar sedikit terhuyung, menyenggol Vino sedikit. Pemuda itu segera berusaha membantu gadis itu, namun ditolak oleh Cagalli dengan sedikit kasar.

"Cagalli?!"

Athrun berlari menuju Cagalli, mengambil tas selempang yang tersampir di bahu gadis itu dan membantunya berjalan menuju apartemen. Ia menggangguk kecil pada Vino seolah menunjukkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Cagalli hanya menggumam tak jelas ketika Athrun mulai menggiringnya. Aroma debu dan darah menyerang indera penciuman pemuda itu.

000

"Aw. Hati-hati, Bodoh."

Cagalli berdesis kecil ketika kapas beralkohol menyapu goresan-goresan di lengannya. Mahasiswa kedokteran di depannya tampak berkonsentrasi tinggi menyapu setiap titik goresan yang didapatinya.

Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu menyatukan alisnya. Ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi pemuda itu, merasa ekspresi itu menjadi ekspresi terkonyol yang pernah ia lihat di wajah Athrun. Kenapa juga harus serius membersihkan goresan-goresan. Tanpa dibersihkan pun goresan itu akan cepat sembuh.

"Aw! Sudah kubilang, hati-hati! Sakit!"

Athrun menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, "jika sakit, kenapa berkelahi? Kenapa luka-luka? Kenapa?" tatapannya mengeras kemudian melembut, "Cagalli sudah berjanji berhenti berkelahi. Aku tahu Cagalli tak pernah melanggar janji."

Cagalli terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya, "aku sudah bilang, bukan urusanmu. Lagipula ini pengecualian."

Athrun mendesah kecil. Jantungnya terasa hampir berhenti berdetak ketika Cagalli keluar dari lift dengan tampilan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika gadis_-nya _itu masih menyandang status preman, belum pernah ia melihatnya begitu rapuh dengan berbagai macam luka. Bibirnya pun sedikit sobek dan ada lebam di pipinya. Jika ada Kira di sana, entah apa yang mungkin dilakukan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Tangan kirinya menyentuh wajah Cagalli sementara tangan kanannya mencelupkan kapas dalam cairan alkohol.

Cagalli mengerjap ketika jari-jari dingin menyentuh pipi kanannya, "ap-?"

"Mengobati wajah Cagalli."

"Oh. Kau lupa menambahkan kata _senpai_."

Athrun tersenyum, "aku merasa Cagalli bukan _senpai-_ku. Bukankah _senpai _lah yang seharusnya mengurus _kohai_-nya?"

Kapas dingin menyentuh goresan-goresan di wajah Cagalli. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, pemuda yang menyimpan perasaan _lebih_ pada gadis di depannya itu mengobati sedikit demi sedikit luka luar yang dialaminya.

Entah kenapa, Cagalli merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat tiba-tiba. _Badump-badump_ menggema di telinganya. Satu hal yang ia harapkan, pemuda di depannya tak mendengar apa yang ia dengar.

"Cagalli? Cagalli terkena demam?" Athrun menangkupkan tangan kanan yang kini bebas dari penjepit dan kapas di dahi Cagalli. Tangan kirinya menangkup di dahinya sendiri.

"T –tidak, Bodoh. Hanya sedikit panas di sini," Cagalli beringsut mundur, menolak tangannya yang menyentuh dahinya.

Athrun mengangguk, masih dengan ekspresi serius, "aku menyiapkan makan malam dulu. Cagalli ganti baju saja dulu dan beristirahat di kamar."

Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dan lorong. Belum sempat ia melewati pintu, Cagalli memanggilnya, "hei, boleh pinjam ponselmu?"

Athrun menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ponselku tercebur di selokan dan aku sama sekali belum membalas pesan Kira. Kau tahu Kira itu seperti apa."

000

Athrun mengambil ponselnya, mengamati layar dengan hiasan foto Cagalli dalam balutan seragam Orbu High, foto Cagalli yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dengan gerakan jari yang lincah, ia mengganti _background _layar. Tak ingin foto favoritnya itu dilihat oleh sang gadis, mengingat ia mengambil foto itu tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

Setelah yakin bahwa segalanya aman, ia keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah.

Usai meminjamkan ponselnya pada Cagalli, ia bergegas memasak sesuatu yang ia tahu dapat membuat nyaman untuk tidur. Ia hanya dapat berharap bahwa sakit fisik yang dialami Cagalli dapat sedikit terlupakan jika gadis itu dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tangannya dengan cekatan mencuci sayur dan memotongnya dengan rapi. Aroma bahan-bahan masakan mulai menguar di dapur ketika sayup-sayup, ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Di ruang tengah, Cagalli berucap sedikit keras dengan orang lain di ujung lain sambungan. Pemuda itu yakin, kini ada dua orang kembar yang tengah beradu mulut.

000

Cagalli mendesis kecil ketika pagi itu ia mencoba bangun. Badannya terasa habis dipukuli! Well, yeah, dia _memang _habis dipukuli.

Menyerah, gadis itu membatalkan rencananya untuk bangun. Tulang-tulang dan persendiannya sedikit berbunyi setiap kali ia menggerakkan badannya. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kedua lengannya ke depan matanya, bersiap melihat beratus goresan dan bekas lebam di sana. Dan benar saja, lebam-lebam yang sebelumya belum terlihat kini terlihat jelas.

"Aku harus mengenakan lengan panjang beberapa minggu ke depan. Cih."

Pikirannya beralih pada Kira yang selama beberapa puluh menit malam sebelumnya menanyakan keadaannya dan memberi nasihat ini dan itu. Cagalli tentu saja tak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia sangat yakin jika Kira mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya, bukan tidak mungkin pemuda itu langsung membeli tiket penerbangan paling cepat untuk sampai di Plants.

Orang tuanya pun pasti khawatir dan histeris. Terakhir kali ia mengalami luka-luka adalah beberapa minggu sebelum ujian akhir. Hal itu membuat wajah kedua orang tuanya bak kehilangan darah. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, gadis berambut pirang itu menyesal berkelahi. Ia pun berjanji tidak melakukan hal apapun yang serupa.

_Tok … tok … tok._

"Cagalli? Sudah bangun?"

Cagalli menggumam, "hm."

"Bagaimana keadaan Cagalli?"

Gadis itu melirik pintu sebelum bertanya balik dengan sarkastis, "menurutmu?"

Di balik pintu kamarnya, ia yakin Athrun tengah mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan wajah serba salah. Sungguh, mahasiswa tahun pertama fakultas kedokteran itu terkadang terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil.

'_Eh?'_

Ia mengedip-edipkan matanya, "kenapa aku…?"

Athrun sekali lagi memanggil, "Cagalli?"

"Hm?"

Tak terdengar suara apapun selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, suara lirih terdengar; diikuti dengan langkah kaki yang menjauhi pintu.

Hari minggu pagi itu, dengan berbaring di atas tempat tidur, Cagalli menatap langit-langit kamarnya seolah bidang putih itu menjadi bidang putih paling menarik di dunia. Ada semburat merah samar di wajahnya.

"Cepat sembuh, hmm?"

Perlahan, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan kecil ke atas; ia tersenyum.

000

To be continued

000

Happy birthday, Kira! Happy birthday, Cagalli!

Semoga kedua karakter favorit kita bisa terus hidup dalam hati kita semua. Semoga mereka bisa lebih populer lagi di fandom mini kita yang meskipun mini bisa masuk 40 besar dari buanyyaaak fandom.

Oke. Farewell before hiatus. Sowwie, really sowwie… *insert puppy eyes here*

Minna-chama, aku mau nangkring di RL dulu untuk sementara waktu, jadi, sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu! Hmmm, hingga sekitar akhir atau awal tahun, mungkin? Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih panjang dari chapter ini.

Terus, thanks so much for the reviews, Minna-chama. Meskipun enggak aku respon satu per satu, aku udah baca semua review dari kalian, kok! :D Dan semuanya bikin aku seneng.

By the way, minna-chama mau terima tantangan enggak? Tantangannya enggak susah-susah amat, kok. Kunjungi profilku bagi yang berminat, ya XD


End file.
